berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast of Darkness
Hellhound, also known as the Beast of Darkness, is the manifestation of all the hatred and evil that dwells within Guts soul. Appearance The shape of the inner demon is considered to be shaped after Guts' personality: a lone wolf trying to seek his place in the world. When he finally thought he had found his place in the Hawks, it was taken away from him by the God Hand, intensifying his rage for losing his comrades. The guilt he felt for Casca may also have affected him when she called him a ”Mad Dog”''Berserk Chapter 1 for being careless to the point that she had to worry about him. The Hellhound possess black fur, pointy ears and demonic red lightning-like eyes. After being "tamed" by Schierke several chains where shown tied around it's body. However, the beast is shown to be able to break them, using it mouth that is full of sharp teeth, as it's power and size are growing with time and the repeated usage of the Berserker Armour. The Hellhound was mostly shown with its demonic left eye, corresponding to the damage that Guts had sustained to his right eye. Personality The Hellhound is formed from Guts' hate, rage and the evil in his soul, thus it doesn't want Guts to leave these negative feelings behind and settle down as it thrives on them. Additionally, since it feeds on the souls of the Apostles and the creatures Guts has killed to increase its and Guts' strength, it doesn't want Guts to stop killing them. It also tempts Guts to commit great evil acts, such as when it told him to rape and kill Casca so they can go back to their hunt for vengeance. The Hellhound has a great lust for battle and killing others as shown when Guts felt guilty for killing the children while battling Rosine, while the beast held no remorse over the incident. Also, according to Guts himself, the Hellhound's battle lust is insatiable. This was best depicted when Guts was fighting the Od of the Berserker Armour so that he doesn't hurt his friends the beast wanted to given in. Another example is when Guts was severely weakened while fighting the Sea God until he called the beast saying that he know its skulking in the back of his head and call it to help him and at the same moment Guts felt a substantial amount of killing intent surge through his body and strengthened him enough to kill the Sea God; The Hellhound is shown to be quite delighted by this. The Hellhound is shown to consider Guts friends, the people that Guts feel he must protect and the warm light that come from being with other are frail tether. Also, the beast is shown to despise Schierke as she is the only one who break its hold on Guts when he uses the Berserker Armour and for taming him, but he state that this is only a temporary thing as with time and the repeated usage of the Berserker Armour he grow stronger. The beast seem to be impatient as he told Guts that he will start to obey him and breath lightly to store his power, but the moment Guts used the power of the Armour the beast tried to take control. The Beast, while it dislike Guts settling with the others, tells him to cherish them not for anything good but so that he suffers their loss when something happens to them. Just like Guts and possibly even more, The Hellhound hates Griffith and wants Guts to forget his friends and go race with hate, ecstasy and a thirst for vengeance to kill him. He also calls Griffith the true light that burns him. History Eclipse The beast began as merely a lust for revenge, but as the brand had nudged him out of the physical realm into the Interstice, where the lost souls inhabited, he was attacked. Fueled by rage caused his inner demon to consume evil spirits that Guts had killed.''Berserk Chapter 118 Retribution The path Guts took shortly after being rescued by the Skull Knight, the path of revenge and bloodshed, was the reason the beast grew in power. As the Black Swordsman, he and the beast were in perfect harmony. However, guilt mixed with anger during the struggle against Rosine's Apostle Spawns left a trail of massacred human children as they returned to human form once they had been killed, marking the beast's first appearance through the manifestations of ghosts. When Guts received a vision about Casca being burned from their demonic child he returned to Godo place to find out that she was gone. While staying at Godo mine that once was a home to Elves so the demons can't enter it. However, the beast manifested itself and mocked Gut before it vanish. Millennium Falcon However, his longing for a civilized life with Casca and a peaceful place he could call home was considered the direct reason for a shift from one entity to a man and an inner beast. As it tries to convince Guts to give in to his evil desires, it taunts him, questioning the morality of his quest for revenge and urging him to commit ever-greater atrocities, most notably attempting to convince him to rape Casca. After confronting Slan in the Qliphoth, Guts was wounded in both his physical body and his ethereal body. As the Berserker Armour intensifies violent emotion in order to make the user forget about their pain, it works as a catalyst for the inner demon's manifestation. When Guts used it, the ethereal wound caused the demon to flow into the armor and affect the armor to such an extent to change its form. Because of Schierke's help, Guts regained control and was able chain his inner beast once again. The beast continually urges Guts to give in to his dark desires to kill Casca, and return to his hunt for vengeance without concern for anything else. References Hellhound Category:Male